1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to pseudophakia and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to improved artificial intraocular lenses and their attachment or retention appendages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes numerous types of artificial lens device for intraocular dispostion wherein wire loops or other resilient plastic fibers are utilized as attachment appendages. Such artificial lens devices have been implanted in the eye in either the anterior or posterior chambers with affixation by suture to the iris of the eyeball. More recently, a group of devices have been developed which employ transiridial affixation within the eye; that is, appendage or loop means are provided for support on both the anterior and posterior sides of the iris in support of the artificial lens. U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,551 discloses an artificial lens that is designed to include wire loop and/or snap-hook means for transiridial affixation of the intraocular lens in the eye.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,975,779 discloses an artificial lens for insertion in the anterior chamber which includes a plurality of affixation appendages that provide transiridial affixation. This lens includes flexible spring-like members which grip within the pupillary hollow and follow the dilation and contraction movements while also providing centration of the artificial lens. U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,049 discloses a similar form of transiridially affixed artificial lens which is suitable for either anterior or posterior chamber installation and, here again, flexible spring-like members are formed for gripping engagement within the pupillary opening.